


Where Ideas Come To Die

by 021497J



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1. jaewin, Incomplete writing, M/M, ideas, more tags within each writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/021497J/pseuds/021497J
Summary: writings that I've started but given up on, mostly just specific scenes that have no context without the entirety.





	Where Ideas Come To Die

**Author's Note:**

> The Boy Who Saved Him - jaewin
> 
> Tags: panic attack!!!, betrayal, childhood unreciprocated feelings, childhood one-sided attraction, flashback, emotional trauma, catharsis
> 
> Summary: Doyoung drunkenly makes a ‘bet’ with Jaehyun to seduce Sicheng, a modest and soft boy. Jaehyun takes it seriously, making excuses that a bet is a bet. Doyoung laughs it off, not convinced that Jaehyun will follow through, making Jaehyun even more determined. Jaehyun really just wants to get closer to Sicheng, intrigued but he is uncomfortable with intimacy. He approaches him with the delicate and fake mindset that it is for a bet. Months into their ‘relationship’, Sicheng tells him he loves him. Still terrified of emotions and intimacy, Jaehyun self-destructs. Emotions scare him and having someone love him scares him to death. Jaehyun ends up telling Sicheng it was all a bet and destroying their relationship. The writings that follow are the scenes leading up to the complete resolution (Jaehyun's catharsis)
> 
> \- please don't read if you are uncomfortable with any of the tags mentioned above!!!  
> \- some scenes are incomplete within themselves

Sicheng lifted his hand to cup Jaehyun’s cheek, swiping his fingertips across the smooth skin. His heart was racing in his chest as he brought his lips to brush against Jaehyun’s. The lips that used to take a few moments to move, reacted immediately now. The kiss was light and gentle, it made Sicheng’s chest tighten at the intimacy. He had only shared this type of soft and sweet kiss with Jaehyun a couple times before, the older boy preferring quick and heated movements. Sicheng parted their lips but remained close so their breaths were mixing. Jaehyun nudged his nose against his and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Sicheng sighed contently enjoying the tender touch he rarely received from Jaehyun. He loved the soft and gentle side of Jaehyun just as much as the intense and rough side.

 

  
Jaehyun brought their lips together, the touch firmer than before. His hands moving from Sicheng’s back to rest on his hips. Sicheng knew that the soft and gentle of Jaehyun was about to disappear causing a flutter in his stomach. While he adored their current pace, his neediness could only be filled by Jaehyun’s usual rough and intense touch.

 

  
Sicheng pulled away from Jaehyun before he lost himself in his desire to escalate the situation. He had lost his chance to tell Jaehyun his feelings during dinner, his nerves getting the best of him. He needed to tell Jaehyun, he felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t say it soon, but he wanted it to be in a clear mindset free from the fog of desire.

 

  
“Jaehyun,” Sicheng gently pulled him out of the crook of his neck by his hair, so he could look the older boy in the eye.

 

  
“Baby,” Jaehyun responded with hooded eyes.

 

"I love you."

 

 

\--

 

 

Jaehyun was used to the aggressive and pissed off glares he’d received from Sicheng the past month, but this new look of…hopelessness settling onto Sicheng’s soft features broke Jaehyun. His jaw dropped as he let out sharp panicked breaths. His eyes darting over Sicheng’s face, settling back on his eyes hoping to everything he loved that Sicheng’s expression had changed. Jaehyun let out a sharp breath as he saw wetness pooling in Sicheng’s eyes. He began to open his mouth before harshly pressing his lips together.

 

_Say it!_

 

Jaehyun prayed that Sicheng would finally speak to him. His body physically ached to hear Sicheng speak to him, to hear his voice once more. Sicheng had always been quiet, but after Jaehyun’s huge fuck up a month back, he hadn’t heard the younger boy speak once.

 

“Sicheng…please,” If he wasn’t so desperate to keep the boy here, Jaehyun would have been mortified at the tremor in his voice and the slight crack as he spoke his name. Sicheng stretched his lanky fingers out before curling tight into his palm.

 

“Why?” Sicheng’s voice was faint and void of any emotion. Jaehyun hated the sound. He usually loved Sicheng’s voice, the way he spoke and his adorable habit of pausing to giggle before continuing his sentences, but this voice was unrecognizable.

 

“I was stupid, so stupid. I thought that—” Jaehyun let out a frustrated sigh as he harshly ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I'm not the same person anymore, you changed me.” Jaehyun took a step towards Sicheng, his eyes pleading his pure intentions.

 

“I'm glad you changed, but it was at the cost of my heart.” Sicheng’s voice faltered on the last word, his fists tightening into his palms. “You broke my heart. You succeeded in your plan. Y-you pursued me with the only intention of breaking my heart.” His voice grew more frantic and heated as he spoke.

 

His words hitting Jaehyun right in his own heart. Each word seeping into Jaehyun with brutal honesty as Sicheng said nothing that Jaehyun didn’t already know. He wasn’t wrong, Jaehyun was a monster who thrived on the thought of breaking the younger boys heart. The only problem was that Jaehyun had gotten caught in his own trap. Sometime during the months he spent luring Sicheng to him, he had lost himself. He was glad he did, he lost that monster that had attached itself to him. The monster that slipped poison into every relationship Jaehyun had, whether they were romantic in origin or not. His own mother looked at him like he was a stranger. Sicheng had changed him, but at the cost of his own heart. It was almost as if he had sacrificed his own heart for Jaehyun, except Sicheng was unaware of the event occurring. He was distracted by the attention and false sentiments Jaehyun showered him with.

 

Jaehyun was lost. He was like a newborn in the world now that his harsh persona had been shattered. He was selfish, he knew that. He clung onto Sicheng, the one he had destroyed. Sicheng was the only one that knew him and not the monster he had been for the past five years. The realization that Sicheng currently thought of him as the monster he once was hit him like a force.

 

Jaehyun’s knees locked as he fell forward onto his palms. His knees and palms pulsing with pain upon the harsh contact with the floor. His chest rapidly rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath.

 

_Why can’t I breathe?_

 

His vision blurred as his hands planted on the floor below him turned into pale blotches. He needed air.

 

_Why was there no air in this place?_

 

His head was lifted, and he blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision. Everything was foggy and Jaehyun needed to get out.

 

“Jaehyun, it’s okay. I'm right here, Jaehyun” He heard the voice and it sounded like Sicheng, but he would never say those things to him. Sicheng hated him.

 

“Sicheng,” His voice came out choked. He _needed_ Sicheng. Sicheng knew him even if he thought he was a monster. Sicheng was his only lifeline. “Win,” He pleaded.

 

“I'm right here. You’re okay, Jaehyun.” It was Sicheng, he was here. Jaehyun’s breathing calmed slightly, although still in a panicked state.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sicheng. Please don’t hate me anymore.”

 

They stayed together for a little while longer. Jaehyun’s breathing calming to a normal rate as Sicheng rubbed circles on his back. Jaehyun blinked his eyes a couple times. His contact lenses had been dislocated sometime earlier due to his tears. He rubbed his eyes feeling the lenses transfer to the skin of his fingers. He squinted his eyes slightly to get a better look at Sicheng’s expression. His face resting with no obvious emotion present for Jaehyun to see in his current state.

 

Sicheng leaned into Jaehyun, his arms encircling him. Jaehyun sighed into the crook of his neck, relishing in the physical contact he had missed from the boy. The embrace didn’t last long as Sicheng pulled back revealing Jaehyun’s spare glasses in his hand. Jaehyun’s ears heated as he realized Sicheng had not been hugging him like he had believed but retrieving his glasses from his backpack. He rubbed the remaining wetness out of his eyes before taking his glasses from Sicheng’s outstretched hand.

 

 

\--

 

 

The apartment was dark, the only light leaking from the space under Johnny’s bedroom door. Jaehyun heard the faint hum of the television from his bedroom, Johnny was awake. He knew he needed to confront Johnny, their friendship hanging by a thread for the past couple weeks. Johnny seemed exhausted with Jaehyun and his antics, his patience wearing thin as Jaehyun had grown more distance. Jaehyun had to fix this, he had to tell Johnny the truth. He had never spoken of what happened years ago, the moments that still haunted him. Johnny was the only person Jaehyun felt comfortable revealing those moments too. He wanted Sicheng back and he knew that opening up to Johnny would hopefully give him the confidence to then tell Sicheng the story as well.

 

Jaehyun dropped his backpack onto one of the barstools that had been forgotten to be tucked under the countertop. He took a deep breath through his nose before knocking on Johnny’s door.

 

“Yeah,” Johnny’s response was unhurried and flat. Jaehyun creeped the door open enough to slip his head through the opening. Johnny was at his desk, his laptop open with multiple tabs on the screen. His tv volume was set low to break the silence that would’ve been present without it.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Johnny’s head whipped to look at Jaehyun, his surprise at the request evident on his face.

 

“Of course,” Johnny swiveled his chair to face Jaehyun. Leaving the door cracked behind him, Jaehyun sat on the edge of Johnny’s bed. “What did you want to talk about?” Johnny was close now, but not close enough to touch without stretching.

 

“I wanted to…apologize.” Jaehyun couldn’t look at Johnny knowing that the shock on his face due to his words would be enough to send him running. He hated to share his feelings, feeling vulnerable. “I’ve been such an asshole and a really shitty friend to you.” Johnny didn’t attempt to protest the facts, they both knew it was true.

 

“I feel like I'm drowning. I need to tell someone…what happened and you’re the only person who never turned their back on me.” Jaehyun couldn’t look Johnny in the eyes, the intimacy of the situation threatening to overwhelm him. He detested sharing his feelings, always preferring to remain elusive to the people around him. It prevented the people around him from using his emotions as a weapon against him.

 

“All I've ever wanted was to be there for you. I wouldn’t drop you like that, you’re my best friend.” Johnny rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, attempting to catch Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun took a shaky breath before speaking.

 

“Do you remember that older guy I always hung out with in high school?”

 

 

\--

 

 

Jaehyun had always hated the company dinners his father forced him to attend. They were filled with rigid men and women either discussing business mergers and stock prices or gossiping about the intimate details of the personal lives of the others in attendance. Jaehyun was stuck in limbo due to his age. He was too young to tag along with the older kids, who always seemed to be one step ahead of him. When Jaehyun finally thought he was catching up by hitting a certain age or grade, their standards had changed. They were chatting about kisses and dates while Jaehyun was just starting to develop crushes. He was always turned away with a sigh of annoyance and a pat on the head, like a child. At the same time, Jaehyun was too old for the younger group of kids. He assumed the role of the babysitter more than he did friend. They looked at him for guidance and resolution when they had minor problems simply because he was older. It was exhausting and Jaehyun didn’t want to watch them play tag or argue about cartoons anymore. He hoped this year around the outcome of the night would be different, he was determined to at least rid himself of the association to the younger kids.

 

He entered the venue with his mother and father at his side. As usual his mother was elegantly dressed in an expensive gown made of a material Jaehyun couldn’t name. His father, on the other hand, seemed different. He carried himself more confidently, his hair was perfectly slicked and his dress shoes freshly polished. Jaehyun knew that his father had received a promotion a couple months back, but he never knew precisely what his father’s position was. Obviously, it was one that earned a generous paycheck as Jaehyun wasn’t ignorant to the fact that his family was very well off, but he was clueless to the exact place his father held in the company hierarchy. It became obvious to Jaehyun that his father was now very influential and powerful when his colleagues frequently approached him with exaggerated smiles and phony compliments.

 

Jaehyun mindlessly followed his parents around, smiling when spoken to and maintaining a well-mannered appearance. His legs began to ache from standing and his patience was dangerously low. He had never appreciated the younger kids as much as he did now, at least when he was with them he was able to occupy himself with his phone. He glanced to the spot where he knew the kids where huddled together and spotted Chenle. Jaehyun was tempted to excuse himself and retreat into the annoying comfort of the younger boy. Chenle had always been a soft spot for Jaehyun, his broken Korean and contagious smile pulled at his heart. His attention was on Chenle when a large hand firmly clasped his shoulder.

 

“Your boy is growing up! Look at how tall he is!” Jaehyun vaguely recognized the man in front of him, his slow speech and alcohol laced breathe stored in his memory somewhere. The man didn’t remove his hand from Jaehyun’s shoulder, instead slightly tightened his grip. He exchanged pleasantries with his parents before turning back to Jaehyun.

 

“Why don’t you go introduce yourself to my son, Kai.” The man gave a nod in the direction opposite of Chenle and the younger kids. “He just arrived home from boarding school and doesn’t know many kids here. He could really use a friend and I’d like to talk to your father about some grown up business.” His ending remark caused annoyance to bubble up in Jaehyun. The man paid him no further attention as he pulled his father aside leaving Jaehyun behind with his mother.

 

“Darling, you should go say hi.” His mother brushed his jacket clad shoulder gently, straightening any creases formed from the previous man’s touch. With an affectionate smile, she parted in the direction of a group of similarly fashioned women.

 

Jaehyun turned towards Chenle, debating whether to join the younger kids or seek out the new Kai. Chenle connected their eyes offering a small smile before turning back to the giggling kids surrounding him. Jaehyun decided he should at least attempt to befriend Kai before pathetically returning to the younger kids.

 

Jaehyun navigated his way through the clustered pairings of people and reached the area where dozens of circle tables were placed for tonight’s dinner. Instantly he saw the older kids, they were huddled in the corner animatedly talking. Jaehyun felt a hint of dread begin to bubble in his stomach as he knew he was going to be rejected. He recognized everyone one there besides one boy, who he assumed was Kai. He was leaning back against the wall exuding the vibe of the cliché bad boy in every movie. His suit was a dark navy opposed to the traditional black the boys wore around him. His tie had been removed from its rightful place around his neck and was stuffed into his back pocket, a short length of it falling over the edge. Jaehyun had never admired features such as lips and jawlines on men before but he found himself captivated by the sharp edge of his jaw and his plump lips. Jaehyun’s eyes widened when Kai lifted a champagne flute to his lips, taking a sip of the fizzy drink. There was no way Kai was of age to legally drink, yet he casually sipped at the alcohol. The other teens around him stood with their backs partially towards Kai, the unfamiliarity evident as Jaehyun watched them exchange a few words here and there with Kai.

 

Intrigued by his presence, Jaehyun slowly made his way to the newcomer. Thankfully, the other teens were distracted by their own chatter so Jaehyun’s presence went unnoticed to them.

 

(I never wrote their meeting but they became friends)

 

Jaehyun hadn’t heard from Kai in almost a month, and he really missed him. Jaehyun had sent him a couple texts, but upon receiving no reply he figured Kai was busy with university. He anxiously messed with his hair fluffing his fingers through it a couple times until it fell as desired. His stomach fluttered as the car pulled in front of the familiar venue that hosted the holiday dinner every December. Jaehyun was nervous to see Kai, his lack of communication had caused him to worry about endless possible things he could’ve done wrong. He wanted to see Kai smile at him and hear his voice again. He wanted to feel his hand in his and the touch of his lips.

 

The venue was packed with the same men and women as the years prior. Beside him, Jaehyun’s father let out a sharp breath before grasping his mothers hand. They shared a look that Jaehyun couldn’t make sense of, Jaehyun immediately felt excluded. Jaehyun began to feel uneasy as he picked up on subtle differences. The people around them gave pleasant smiles out of courtesy, no longer voicing their greetings. His palms began to sweat as he noticed Kai’s mother openly staring at his parents. The women surrounding her sharing whispers before letting their gaze fall upon his mother. The wicked gleam in their eyes terrified Jaehyun. He didn’t know why his parents were receiving such harsh treatment by these people. Jaehyun was irritated by their treatment and his lack of knowledge pertaining to the root of the events. Anxiety filled him when he saw his father approach the group of fellow chairmen only to be given a measly glance. The men briefly pausing to hear his father’s pleasantries before returning to their conversation without a word in response. The power shift was palpable, his father was no longer among the powerful.

 

His mother brushed her hand along the back of his neck before moving towards the group of women still staring. He saw her force a smile on her face as she approached them. Jaehyun’s heart beating fast as he watched both his parents be snubbed by their peers. He couldn’t watch this anymore, it was painful. He glanced around in search of Kai. He spotted the group of familiar faces, among them Kai. His heart racing for a different reason as he watched Kai let out a laugh. Breathing in to calm his nerves, he started in direction to Kai.

 

“Hey,” Jaehyun’s voice came out stable but lacked certainty. He didn’t know the reaction he would receive after their time apart.

 

Kai hesitated before offering him a hasty lift of his eyebrows. He turned back to his friends returning to the conversation. Jaehyun’s heart dropped, he had never received such a brusque greeting from Kai. The unease that had been swirling in his chest since earlier multiplied.

 

Jaehyun made no attempt to engage in the conversation happening before him. He didn’t have any desire to talk to them nor did they ever want him to. They weren’t his friends, they were Kai’s friends. He wasn’t ignorant to the fact that they thought he was a pathetic kid. He was the victim of their vicious jokes and malicious comments. He was thankful that Kai rarely ever invited him along when the group gathered.

 

Jaehyun kept his gaze on the marble floor tracing the cracks of discoloration. His eyes naturally finding a path to glance at Kai’s dress shoes. Jaehyun was attempting to muster up the confidence to speak to the older boy when Kai’s body moved out of his view. His head immediately snapped up to follow the boy as he parted from the group without a word. Jaehyun was the only one to notice his sudden departure, the others engrossed in their own conversations.

 

He slowly began to trail after Kai as diverted his path to avoid the mass of dinner tables and chatting adults. Kai slowed upon meeting his destination, resting his arm along the bar as he spoke to the bartender. Jaehyun’s steps began to lag as he got closer to Kai, not knowing when to approach him. Kai sipped on his drink before glancing over at Jaehyun. Kai connected their eyes lazily, his lips gently pressing together in a line before parting to release a sigh. Jaehyun didn’t like the look in Kai’s eyes, a combination of pity and agitation. A mixture of emotions he never wanted to see in his dark eyes, a mixture that made him want to sink into the floor.

 

Kai gulped down the remaining amber liquid in his glass before discarding it on the bar top next to him. He pushed off the bar taking long strides towards Jaehyun, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Kai halted leaving a good distance between them, not close enough to talk to him without having to raise his voice. He took a sharp turn making his way to exit the main floor. Jaehyun remained in his spot, unsure whether to follow him or not. Kai glanced over his shoulder at Jaehyun, raising his eyebrows in question. He gave a tiny nod signaling Jaehyun to join him.

 

Jaehyun’s feet immediately moved at Kai’s silent request, following him through the archway. The chatter of the guest growing faint as they walked farther from the main floor. Soon Jaehyun was able to hear the thud of their footfall on the marble. They arrived upon the back entrance, two-story windows with the view of a small courtyard. The lobby empty except for the two of them, the area offering no use to those attending the dinner. Jaehyun hadn’t know there was a back entrance, the facilities past the exit irrelevant during the evening.

 

“I haven’t talked to you in a while.” Jaehyun spoke first, more comfortable alone with Kai.

 

“I've been busy.” Kai’s voice was curt and rushed, almost as if it was a warning. Jaehyun felt a sharp pain in his chest, he didn’t want their conversation to go this way. It was the first time for three months they had seen each other in person.

 

 Jaehyun felt the distance between them, the awkwardness created by their time apart. He wanted to fix it. He wanted to hear Kai’s voice, warm and soothing like he remembered. Jaehyun, not wanting the distance between them, reached for Kai’s hand. His hand was warm and the pads of his fingers soft against his skin.

 

“I missed you.” Jaehyun’s voice was almost a whisper as he confessed to the older boy.

 

Kai’s face twisted into a look of full pity. Jaehyun’s blood ran cold at the sight. Kai easily slid his hand out of their embrace as Jaehyun’s grip went slack.

 

_Please, don’t._

 

Jaehyun dropped his hands, hanging by his sides brushing the fabric of his pants. He wanted to pause the words that were about to come out of Kai’s mouth. He wasn’t prepared for this conversation, for his worst nightmare.

 

“I really didn’t want to have to do this.” Kai looked upon Jaehyun with a pained look. “I don’t think we should…talk anymore.” Jaehyun refused to believe the reality of the situation.

 

_This doesn’t happen in real life. This is just a nightmare. It’s not true._

 

Jaehyun shook his head, attempting to make sense of his own thoughts and the harsh words of Kai. He connected his eyes with Kai. His breathe catching in his throat at his expression. He looked at Jaehyun like he was a child who couldn’t understand that their pet fish was gone and not coming back.

 

“No…what do you—” Jaehyun was cut off by an audible sigh from Kai. He shuffled his feet, straightening his back before speaking.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” Kai spoke slowly, his words cutting into Jaehyun. When Jaehyun didn’t respond, he continued his thought. “I was only friends with you because my dad told me. He needed to get on your dad’s good side and he thought us being friends would do that.” Kai had the decency to sound apologetic while crushing Jaehyun’s heart.

 

_Don’t do this, please. I love you, please._

 

Jaehyun felt his eyes wet as tears welled up along the brim.

 

“B-but we kissed and you—” Once again, Jaehyun was cut off.

 

“That was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done that.” Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to look at Kai. He couldn’t bear to see the pity there as he continued to destroy Jaehyun. “Honestly…You had been dropping so many hints that I felt like I had to. I didn’t want you to get upset, that would’ve caused more trouble for my dad.”

 

Kai hadn’t wanted to kiss him. Jaehyun felt wetness falling over his cheeks, he felt disgusting. Kai had faked their entire relationship, the friendship and intimacy. Jaehyun felt violated, but he also felt like he had violated Kai. The romance in their relationship only desired by one side. The memory of their kiss now bringing nausea instead of butterflies. His feelings were not only unreciprocated but unwelcome. Jaehyun loved Kai, but Kai merely satisfied him in order to not upset him.

 

He imagined Kai’s thoughts of their kiss, the revolt accompanying him as Jaehyun kissed him. Kai had destroyed Jaehyun with false sentiments and friendship, but Jaehyun had violated Kai with his romantic antics and lips. Jaehyun couldn’t feel the pain from his breaking heart, the disgust overwhelming him.

 

Jaehyun stumbled back from Kai, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kai watched him with a pained expression. Jaehyun let out a choked sob as he looked at Kai’s face, the face he loved now the cause of the bile rising in Jaehyun’s throat. He needed to leave, the longer he stood in front of him the more his own thoughts destroyed him.

 

Jaehyun spun around searching for the exit. Instead of the exit, he was met with Kai’s friends gathered in the entry to the main floor. Jaehyun’s breath caught in his throat as they all stared at him with smirks. There were a couple people with their cellphones out, recording the encounter between the two boys.

 

“Damn Kai, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Jaehyun didn’t know who the voice came from, it sounded faint as his heartbeat thud loudly in his ears.

 

_Run. Get out. Leave._

 

Jaehyun didn’t hesitate, he turned on his heel towards the windowed wall. His steps staggered as he located the exit, his hands shaking as he pushed it open. The cold night air hit his face, bringing some relief to his labored breathing. His feet moved on their own accord taking him away from the building behind him.

 

He stumbled across the grass of the courtyard, almost tripping on his own feet. His vision now blurred as he felt his sobs rising in his chest. Jaehyun turned corner after corner until his choked sobbing causing him to stop. He slumped against the concrete wall of the building next to him, sliding down the rough material not caring if it damaged his suit. Jaehyun brought his knees to his chest as violent sobs racked his whole body.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jaehyun felt Johnny’s eyes on him as he retold the events that happened a couple years ago. His own eyes burned as tears threatened to spill, his breath halted as he felt one rise of his chest would break his delicate composure.

 

“Jae,” Johnny let the word hang in the air as he struggled to comprehend his thoughts into comforting words. “You didn’t force anything on him. His excuse for his actions is fucking ridiculous. You never would’ve complained to your father, and even if you had business is business.” Johnny's voice was raising as his anger towards the new information became evident. He paused to take a breath, realizing that anger was not what Jaehyun needed now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just somewhere to put my dead writings instead of letting them rot in my files. I have completed works on my twitter and drabble on here. thanks for reading if you made it all the way down here :)


End file.
